Trunks
"Trunks" redirects here. For Ranfan's husband who also goes by this name, see Trunks (Ranfan's husband). |Race=1/2 Saiyan-1/2 Human |Gender = Male |Date of birth=Age 766 |Date of death=Age 774 (revived) |Height=4'2" (child) (129cm) |Weight=66 lbs. (child) (30kg) |Address=WST 3338926 K. |Occupation=President of Capsule Corporation Martial arts teacher''Dragon Ball Online, 2010 |Allegiance=Z Fighters (Age 774 - 790) Kikoukenjutsu Sword School (Age 821) |FamConnect= Future Trunks (alternate timeline counterpart) King Vegeta (paternal grandfather) Dr. Brief (maternal grandfather) Mrs. Brief (maternal grandmother) Vegeta (father) Bulma (mother) Bulla (sister) Tarble (uncle) Gure (aunt) Vegeta Jr.'s mother (granddaughter or great-grandneice) Vegeta Jr. (great-grandson or great-nephew) Goten (lifelong best friend and fusee) Tapion (surrogate brother/friend) }} '''Trunks' (トランクス) is a protagonist in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, and the animes Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. He is the Human and Saiyan hybrid son of Bulma and Vegeta, and later the older brother of Bulla. In the English dubs of the ''Budokai'' and ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series, he is called Kid Trunks, to differentiate with his alternate future counterpart. Overview Appearance Trunks has his grandfather's lavender hair color, and his mother's blue eyes. He has his father's eye shape, facial features and tanned skin, and his hair turns blond and eyes turn (pupil-less) green when he becomes a Super Saiyan. Present Trunks wears a dark green gi, an orange belt, orange wristbands, and the same golden boots that Future Trunks wears. Personality Present Trunks as a child during the Majin Buu arc is shown to be quite cocky and stingy, as well as mischievous, most likely due to the fact that this Trunks grew up with his father Vegeta and enjoyed the luxuries of peace, while Future Trunks grew up without Future Vegeta and in an apocalyptic world, causing him to be much more serious and cautious.Daizenshuu 7, 1996 Trunks has a combination of both of his parents' personalities: cocky and proud like his father, and spoiled and selfish like his mother. He refuses to respect someone he does not like, another trait he shares with his father. This is shown when he disrespects Goku when they first meet, and for a long time after, as Trunks believes he is not as strong as his father, and nowhere near as reliable. Later on, Trunks does gain more respect for Goku after seeing Goku's Super Saiyan 3 power in action when holding off Majin Buu. He is shown to be loving towards his parents and grandparents, and will not think twice about defending his family. Trunks tends to usually take control over the younger Goten, stating to him numerous times how he is both older and stronger (during childhood). In his later years, Trunks adopts a personality similar to his future counterpart's. During and in between his battles at the World Martial Arts Tournament, he acts just like his father does, calm when he fights and insults his opponents. He does not act like this however during his battle with Goten, because Goten is his best friend or it could be because it is a battle he could possibly lose. Because of his maternal side of the family being scientists, he also possesses a significantly huge amount of knowledge about biological and scientific-related knowledge from a young age, as demonstrated in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, when he correctly identifies what the Culture Tank equipment is used for at age eight, as well as correctly defining two-thirds of what biotechnology is (the only thing he was not able to answer is what genetic-engineering is). Biography Early life Trunks was born in Age 766 to Vegeta and Bulma, thus making him a Saiyan and Human hybrid. In his infancy, he was well-loved and doted on by his mother, but it appeared as if his father had little to no parental emotions towards the boy, such as Vegeta admitting to never hugging his son until he was eight years old during the Majin Buu Saga and telling him how proud he is to be Trunks' father. The circumstances in the Androids Saga and Cell Games Saga strongly imply that Trunks' conception was the result of a brief affair between his parents, as Future Trunks told Goku that Vegeta and Bulma's attraction towards each other was based on passion and loneliness. But after the Cell Games Saga, his parents' relationship improved and likely married, and they began raising Trunks together as a family. During Trunks' childhood, he and Vegeta developed a normal father-son relationship and Trunks idolized his father, who was strict when it came to his training but was fair to him and did spend time with him. Dragon Ball Z Future Trunks The events of Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks tell the origins of Future Trunks' story. Six months after Future Goku's death, two androids appeared and started causing chaos to the Earth. All the Z Fighters, including Future Trunks's father, Future Vegeta, fought the Red Ribbon Androids but were all killed, leaving Trunks alone with his mother, Future Bulma. Thirteen years have passed since the deaths of Goku and the other Z Fighters. Trunks is seen as a 14 year old boy being taught by a 23 year old Future Gohan. Trunks asks Gohan train him so he can save whatever life is left on the Earth. Gohan begins training Trunks and he struggles to obtain the Super Saiyan transformation because he does not have the motivation yet. Tragically, Gohan is later murdered by Future Android 17 and Future Android 18, which however sparks Trunks' first transformation into a Super Saiyan. Three years later, Trunks attempts to battle the twins, but fails miserably and is nearly killed. Six months later Future Bulma completes the Time machine and Trunks goes twenty years into the past, with hopes of finding a way to break the apocalyptic grip the artificial destroyers have on his future. Trunks goes through a lot of fights and uses Gohan's help. In Dragon Ball Z, Trunks first makes an appearance in the series as his 17 year old alternate future counterpart. Upon arrival, Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan and easily defeats Frieza with his sword and his father King Cold with a powerful energy wave. He, along with the other Z Fighters, then await for Goku's return to Earth. Once Goku arrives, Trunks tells of the horrors that will soon unfold. He explains that in three years, on the morning of May 12 at 10:00 a.m., two tremendously powerful androids will appear, kill all of the Z Fighters, and will reign destruction upon the Earth for nearly two decades. He also tells of Goku's death from a heart virus six months before the androids attack. After giving Goku an antidote for the virus, Future Trunks takes his leave back to his time. The Androids Two years after Future Trunks' arrival, the present Trunks is born to Vegeta and Bulma. Initially, he was raised by his mother and his father periodically saw him while he and the rest of the Z Fighters prepared for the battle against the androids. A year later, Future Trunks returns to help the Z Fighters fight the androids. Future Trunks, along with the other Z Fighters, have the main roles of defeating the androids, and eventually the evil Cell. After Cell's defeat at the hands of Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, Future Trunks returns to his time much more powerful than before, and effortlessly kills both Future Android 17 and Future Android 18. He also planned to kill Cell in his time (in Trunks' time, Cell was still in his first form so he was easily defeated). After Future Trunks had destroyed the androids, he continued living in his time with his mother. The World Tournament Seven years following Cell's defeat, present Trunks takes a much larger role. Trunks is seven years old and fantastically strong for his age. He was trained by Vegeta since he learned how to walk. As a result, he was able to transform into a Super Saiyan at age 7, as well as become acclimated to the state without Vegeta's knowledge. This is first shown on-screen while he is training in a Gravity Room with Vegeta, when he cannot handle the gravity in his normal state. He then transforms out of nowhere and leaps around naturally in gravity that at first was supposedly overwhelming him. This comes as a massive shock to Vegeta considering his young age, but makes him proud to see his son becoming stronger. In the Junior Division of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, Trunks makes it all the way to the grand finals and becomes the new junior champion by defeating his best friend Goten, the second son of Goku and Chi-Chi (by becoming a Super Saiyan, firing an energy blast which knocked Goten out of the ring, and using his left arm; all three of which Trunks had agreed not to do, though Goten had cheated too and became a Super Saiyan earlier in the fight). When Trunks is set up against Mr. Satan, Satan asks him to only lightly tap in on the face, knowing how much power Trunks has. However even Trunks' light tap is enough to launch Mr. Satan out of the ring, allowing Trunks to win the match. However, the crowd thinks Mr. Satan did it deliberately to be nice to Trunks. The Ancient Evil, Majin Buu He and Goten then compete in the adult division disguised as Mighty Mask, but Android 18 realizes this and blows their cover with a Destructo Disk while in the match, disqualifying them. Shortly after Trunks learned about Majin Buu from Videl, he tries to help his father battle the monster. Trunks wants to stay and help his father fight Majin Buu and is hugged for the first time by his father, but he and Goten are knocked out by Vegeta who blew himself up to try to destroy Majin Buu, albeit failing. The boys are taken to Kami's Lookout to take shelter from Majin Buu. When they wake up, the boys learn that Vegeta and Gohan are dead, which makes them cry, and Trunks angrily asks Goku why he did not save his father. Goku tells them about the Fusion Dance to defeat Majin Buu. Babidi makes an announcement to the world that if Goten, Trunks and Piccolo do not come out of hiding they are going to destroy West City. Trunks must rush to Capsule Corporation to get the Dragon Radar. Goku intercepts Babidi and Majin Buu, and shows them the Super Saiyan 3 form. Majin Buu and Goku fight while Trunks gets the Dragon Radar. Later, Trunks returns to the Lookout with the Dragon Radar and shows Goku his respect. Then, Goku shows them the Fusion Dance and, only in the anime, shows them Super Saiyan 3. However, Goku's time on Earth is ended and he leaves Piccolo to teach the boys the rest of the Fusion Dance. Everyone on Kami's Lookout says goodbye to Goku as he leaves with Fortuneteller Baba to the Other World. Fusion plan In the Fusion Saga (a subset of the Buu Saga), Trunks and Goten fight Majin Buu, both separately and by joining together into the temporarily-fused being Gotenks, but with a couple of failed attempts. When Super Buu arrives at the Lookout, Trunks and Goten enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train. Later, Super Buu and Piccolo enter, and just before the two boys get to fuse, Super Buu punches Trunks. They do fuse into Gotenks, but are not strong enough to beat him. When Gotenks pretended to be tired and low on energy, Piccolo destroys the entrance to the chamber, but Super Buu escapes and eats the remaining Z-Fighters and support on the Lookout. Gotenks finally escapes, thanks to his Super Saiyan 3 transformation, and they fight Buu again, almost defeating him until they defuse right at the killing blow. Trunks and Goten witness Gohan returning from the Supreme Kai's planet with his new powers and easily overpowering Super Buu. When Super Buu escapes, the crew find Dende, picking up Mr. Satan and his dog along the way. When Super Buu asks for a rematch against Gotenks, they fuse, but Super Buu tricks them and absorbs them to become stronger. After being set free from Super Buu by the newly revived Goku and the still deceased Vegeta, Trunks is killed along with Goten, Piccolo, and Gohan when Kid Buu uses the Planet Burst attack and destroys the Earth. The final battle Trunks is later revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls, and lends energy to Goku's Super Spirit Bomb when Vegeta makes a request for energy to all the Earthlings and its creatures. He and Goten also get a group of people to lend a hand as well. When Kid Buu is decimated, Trunks and his friends return to Kami's Lookout, soon joined by Vegeta, Goku, Mr. Buu, Dende, and Mr. Satan. He is thrilled to see his father again and runs to him with his mother, rejoicing in open arms. The peace is disrupted when Trunks spots Buu near Mr. Satan, not knowing Buu has turned to the good side. In anger, Trunks prepares an energy attack to fire, but Goku and Vegeta manages to explain the situation, and the group discuss their adventure. Trunks is later seen at a party at his home in celebration of their victory. ''Dragon Ball Z'' movies Trunks' first movie appearance is in a brief scene during Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, where he is seen being held by Bulma as a baby. He also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, still as a baby. ;Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming Trunks takes one of the main roles as he and Goten battle the awoken, enraged Broly. Despite putting up an impressively decent fight against Broly in his Super Saiyan form, they are eventually defeated, only to be saved by Gohan. During the final struggle, Trunks plays a small but important role: using the last of his strength, he throws an energy ball that blocks Legendary Super Saiyan Broly from powering up his Omega Blaster, allowing Goten, Gohan, and Goku to defeat the fiendish warrior with the Family Kamehameha. ;Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly Trunks and Goten once again team up to battle the cloned version of Broly, Bio-Broly. The two young Super Saiyans eventually defeat the clone by using the ocean water to dissolve him, finally putting an end to the monstrous Saiyan. ;Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn Trunks and Goten team up yet again to stop the evil villains that had returned from Hell. They most notably battle The Dictator, a Dragon Ball version of Hitler. ;Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon Trunks befriends the hero named Tapion, who, after Goku defeats the evil monster Hirudegarn, gives Trunks his sword, even saying it was always meant for him, (in reference to Future Trunks' swordsmanship). This sword is then later seen in the intro of Dragon Ball GT, but it was never used in any episodes. ;Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Trunks and his parents go to Mr. Satan's party, where they meet Tarble, who is Vegeta's brother and Trunks' uncle. Tarble tells them about two brothers who worked for Frieza, Abo and Kado. After pulling the longest radish in a contest to see who would have to fight Abo and Kado, Trunks confronts the two brothers with Goten. When Abo and Kado fuse and form Aka, Goten and Trunks use the Fusion Dance to form Gotenks. After a brief battle, Aka starts to destroy everything, but he ends up being defeated by Goku. ;Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Several years after Kid Buu's defeat, Trunks is at his mother's birthday party with his family and friends. When the Pilaf Gang turned into children sneak into the party in order to steal the Dragon Balls, Trunks claims that Mai is his girlfriend just to boast to Goten. Everyone takes it seriously and Mai gets shy. Soon, Trunks and Goten fuse into Gotenks to battle the God of Destruction Bills along with the other Z Fighters, but he is easily defeated. Later, Trunks and the other Saiyans help Goku to reach the Super Saiyan God form. Trunks and Mai are on a tree in the final scene. End of Dragon Ball Z Ten years pass after Kid Buu's defeat, 18-year-old Trunks has a new younger sister named Bulla. He is forced by Vegeta to compete in the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament. Although in the original Japanese dialogue, there is no mention of a girlfriend by Trunks, in the FUNimation Dub, Trunks promises Goten that he would introduce him to his girlfriend after the tournament (of which his girlfriend is also watching). He ends up being paired up with Otokosuki, much to his extreme discomfort because of the latter's sexuality. Trunks is not seen competing in this tournament, due to Goku and Uub's leaving the competition at the end of the series. He is seen, however, holding Pan's arm in victory over defeating Goten. Dragon Ball GT Quest for the Black Star Dragon Balls At the beginning of Dragon Ball GT, Trunks has become the President of Capsule Corporation. Although it pays quite well (so well that he can afford his own chauffeur and servants), he does not like the job and its overwhelming responsibilities, and will often slip out the window and fly away. Forced by Vegeta, Trunks goes on a journey with Goku and Pan (who replaced Goten) in a spaceship designed by Bulma. Later, a piece of the ship falls off and Goku, Trunks, and Pan are forced to crash land on the planet Imecka to get the parts needed to repair the ship. Groups of merchants then swarm Trunks and the others to the point that they take refuge from them in the Gold Star Hotel. They then realize they are being charged every second for everything in the hotel. They escape without paying and stumble upon the house of an old couple and their children. They talk about Don Kee the ruler of the planet and how he mistreats his rule; just then his men came and repossessed the old couple's house saying they were behind payment. Goku suggests that they go and fight Don Kee but the couple says that is impossible because of his grand army. On their way back to the ship Trunks drops the Dragon Radar and it is swallowed by the small T-2006 series robot nicknamed Giru who says that he can not give the radar back to them because it is already integrated into his system. Trunks becomes furious and starts chasing after Giru. Meanwhile, Goku notices the ship being dragged away by Don Kee's men. He tries to use Instant Transmission to teleport them to the ship but after two failed attempts realizes that he can not use it in his small body. They are forced to travel to Don Kee's palace on foot to recover their ship. Pan decides that they will use a stealth operation to recover the ship and would only result to fighting as a last resort. After briefly sneaking around, a large rock falls on Trunks' head and Giru starts making noises that alarm the guards. The guards open fire on the group. Pan jumps in the carrying car while Goku moves the ship onto the car, and Pan drives the ship out of the palace with Goku and Trunks. But while escaping, Don Kee's henchmen Gale and Sheila fire a ki blast at Goku who reflects it back with ease towards Ledgic, Don Kee's right hand man, who recognizes them as Saiyans. Goku and the others escape but Trunks says they have to go back into town for more parts due to Pan's "reckless driving". Once they reach the town, everyone hides and Trunks finds the three of them on Imecka's most wanted list. While running from Don Kee's men they fall into the house of a nice old couple who offer them food after realizing Goku and company mean no harm. They say that Don Kee made it a law that no one is allowed to own a ship so that no one would escape the planet including the old couple. Pan gets fed up and convinces Goku and Trunks to go face Don Kee head on. They turn themselves in to the police and get brought to the palace. Once there, Goku, Trunks, and Pan incapacitate Gale, Sheila, and all of Don Kee's guards, and They make their way into Don Kee's throne-room. Don Kee sicks Ledgic on the fighters after capturing Pan in an energy chamber. Trunks charges at him a bit angry, but Ledgic moves too quick and takes him down. Worried, Goku tells Trunks to help Pan while he will take over. After a short fight, Goku defeats Ledgic, and the gang then takes down Don Kee, make him give everyone free rent and give them back their ships free of charge. Plus, Don Kee gives them the parts they need for free and they leave Imecka. The gang then land on a planet where everything is larger than life. They find the Four-Star Ball in the tooth of a giant and they go to the next planet. On planet Gelbo they find the Six-Star Ball in the hair of the princess of the village, Leena. Trunks asks for the ball but her fiance Doma said that they were in a large problem already. The amphibian creature Zoonama would keep on terrifying the village, if they did not give him a wife. The villagers had agreed on Leena for his bride. Goku, Trunks, and Pan decide that they will help them out in exchange for the Dragon Ball and they agree. Pan comes up with the idea to disguise Trunks as Leena (it was originally Goku but he was too small, much to Trunks' dismay). Zoonama comes and takes Trunks to his lair. Trunks gets Zoonama tipsy and Goku arrives with Pan and Doma. Doma cuts off Zoonama's left whisker with a huge pair of scissors and as he cuts off the left one Zoonama awakens in a drunken rage. He begins to wiggle his whiskers and an earthquake begins to come, but stops soon after, while Zoonama continues to wiggle his whisker. Pan realizes that he can not cause earthquakes, but only predict them. But, now he is so tipsy, that he did not realize that the quake was over. Suddenly a really big earthquake erupts and Goku and the others leave the cavern with Zoonama, because they are under a volcano that is starting to erupt because of the earthquake. Goku stops the huge volcano with a Kamehameha, saving the village and winning the Dragon Ball. Just as they are leaving the planet, Bon Para, one of the mysterious Para Brothers, arrives and takes the ball from Pan's hands using his telekinesis. In shock the three Z Fighters just watch as he leaves. Trunks then jumps in the ship with Pan and Goku and they chase after the Para Brothers' spaceship. The brothers trick them onto the asteroid of Beehay inhabited by huge bloodthirsty worm-like creatures called Mouma. The Para Brothers escape and fly to planet Luud. They go to Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy who tells them that they have failed and that Trunks has another Dragon Ball on his ship that they failed to get and they must go retrieve it. They travel back to find Goku and the others and they get hypnotized by the Para Para Boogie until they are saved by the hungry Mouma. Pan goes aboard the Para Brothers' spaceship to find the Dragon Ball that they stole. She accidentally activates the auto-pilot and is brought to planet Luud. There she is captured and turned into a doll for the evil lord Dolltaki. Goku shows up with Trunks and kills Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy who reveals that he is actually two parts, the body and the whip which transforms into Mutchy and fights Goku. Trunks finishes Mutchy off with the Brave Cannon and saves Goku from Mutchy's whip-like arms. ]] Then Dolltaki turns everyone except for Trunks, himself, Goku, and Pan into dolls and feeds them to the machine deity called Luud. Dolltaki then awakens Luud who takes him and Pan inside of Luud's body to gain their energy. While Luud fights Goku and Trunks, Pan forces Dolltaki to tell her the weakness of the seemingly invincible Luud. Dolltaki reveals that Goku must strike the outside of Luud's mechanical heart while Pan strikes the inside at exactly the same time. After multiple tries, Goku and Pan finally succeed and destroyed Luud freeing all of the people. Trunks then takes back his Dragon Ball and they leave the planet. Battling Baby On planet Pital, Baby possesses Trunks a brief moment. Trunks drives him out by transforming into a Super Saiyan, which removes Baby from his body. In fact, Baby only wanted to place an egg in Trunks to be later activated on Earth. As a servant of Baby, Trunks helps to power him up to defeat Goku on Earth. On the reconstituted New Planet Plant, he, Goten, and Gohan try to save their new lord from Uub, who seems to overpower him. However, Baby was just playing with Uub, and blasts his slaves into unconsciousness for their interference. Trunks is the first to be cured by the Sacred Water, and after being cured, he along with Gohan and Goten help to restore the energy of Super Saiyan 4 Goku so that he can finish off Baby. Trunks appears to have inherited his mother's fascination with technology. He gets distracted by the gadgets on the hospital planet, allowing Baby to sneak up on him. This turns out to have been a plan to lure the villain into a trap however, as Goku, Trunks, and Pan could sense Baby's ki when he got excited about hunting them. Super 17, The Ultimate Android A year later, Trunks sneaks away from work to see the 30th World Martial Arts Tournament, due to the fact that it was too late for him to compete. A month later, Trunks is ambushed by a brainwashed Android 17. Wounded, he goes to Chi-Chi's house to warn the group. Later, Trunks joins up with Goten, Majuub, Pan, Gohan and Vegeta to fight countless villains who have escaped from Hell. Trunks then joins them again the fight against Super 17 but is unable to defeat him even with the help of Gohan, Goten, Majuub, and his father. Eventually, Super 17 is defeated by Goku (who was previously trapped in Hell) with the help of Android 18. The Shadow Dragons When Black Smoke Shenron rises from the Dragon Balls to the Z Fighters, Trunks is shown attempting to calm his mother after Old Kai claimed she was responsible for Black Smoke Shenron's existence. Later, against Syn Shenron, Trunks tries to restore Goku's energy once again along with Goten and Gohan. After the dragon transforms into Omega Shenron and Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta suggests he and Goku fuse to defeat him, Trunks along with Gohan, Goten and Majuub tries to hold off Omega long enough for Goku and Vegeta to fuse. Trunks is the last person to stall Omega by performing an explosive wave to distract Omega while Goku and Vegeta perform the Fusion Dance. They are successful and Goku and Vegeta form Gogeta, however Gogeta defuses before he can finish Omega off. Later on when Goku is presumed dead by Omega Shenron, Vegeta decides the Earth's best bet is for him to try and defeat Omega Shenron while everyone else escapes. Before sending them off, Vegeta requests that Goten, Gohan, Trunks continue the fight if he fails. The three half-Saiyans say goodbye to their families and decide to go back to help Vegeta in the fight but they are all easily defeated. However they do succeed in distracting Omega long enough for Goku to charge his Universal Spirit Bomb which destroys the Shadow Dragon. Trunks is last seen telling Pan that the Dragon Balls will come back after the Earthlings have proven they can take care without them. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly using ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Ki Sense' – Trunks can sense life energy. *'Double Buster' – A Full Power Energy Wave used against Goten in the World Martial Arts Tournament. It is the first energy attack Kid Trunks used in the series. *'Vision Smash' – Trunks punches the enemy in the face and teleports behind to kick them in the back. Used against Goten at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. *'Final Cannon' – Trunks' High Speed Rush technique. Named in the ''Budokai'' video game series and Dragon Ball Heroes, and also used in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series. It is named Sonic Punch in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3, where he performs six light punches at an extremely rapid pace. *'Big Tree Cannon' – This attack is similar to Vegeta's Final Flash, though scaled down in power. Trunks first performed it as Mighty Mask while fighting Android 18. Named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Energy Burst' – Trunks first used this Full Power Energy Barrage Wave technique against Broly in Broly - Second Coming. Also used in the ''Butōden'' video game series, the Budokai series, and the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Named in the Budokai series, where it is also one of Future Trunks' techniques. *'Kamehameha' – Trunks never displays the knowledge of how to use this attack in the original manga series, however he displays this skill in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, and later in Dragon Ball GT. Trunks most likely learned the attack from watching Goten or Gohan using it or by shared knowledge during his time fused with Goten as Gotenks. The ''Legacy of Goku'' series gives him his own unique version of Kamehameha, called Flame Kamehameha, where Trunks fires a Kamehameha-like wave composed of fire, and flails it around like a whip. *'Friend Kamehameha' – This Kamehameha attack was first used in Dragon Ball Z: Bio Broly by Goten and Trunks. They used this attack in an effort to destroy Bio-Broly before he was released from the Bio-Chamber. *'Fusion Dance' – The ability for two beings to become one. Trunks performs this ability many times with his friend, Goten, temporarily creating the being Gotenks. *'Brave Cannon' – A pure white energy sphere he used to kill Mutchie in Dragon Ball GT. *'Buster Cannon' – Trunks gathers energy in each of his hands and forms it into a large ball, pulls it back and fires at the opponent. Used against Baby on planet Pital, as well as in the Butōden series and Budokai series. *'Burning Storm' – A one hand fired energy attack. Used against Baby on planet Pital. *'God Breaker' – A yellow energy wave he used during the Super 17 Saga to attack the villains escaped from Hell. *'Super Explosive Wave' – Trunks charges up his whole body with energy and then releases that energy into a giant explosion to cause serious damage to any opponents caught inside the explosion. He used this attack to try to stop Omega Shenron so his father and Goku can do the fusion. *'Kikoukenjutsu Sword Style' – Trunks and Goten founded this sword style and many of its techniques (which are seen in Dragon Ball Online). *'Jump Kick Trunks' – Trunks jumps forward and spin kicks the opponent, hitting them up to three times. Used in Super Butōden 3. *'Saulting Kick' – Trunks performs a backflip, kicking the opponent as he flips. Used in Super Butōden 3. *'Kakusan Energy Dan' – Trunks lets out three ki blasts all at once, one hovering over the other. Used in Super Butōden 3, where it is also one of Future Trunks' techniques. *'Spirit Rush' – Trunks' meteor attack in Super Butōden 3. He flipsupside-down and kicks the opponent in the head numerous times, and then he knocks them flat with a Big Tree Cannon. *'Super Elbow Smash' – A dashing elbow smash used in the Butōden series. *'Reverse Tornado' – A turn around kick used in the Butōden series. *'Pointed Charge' – A dashing jumping kick used in the Butōden series. *'Lightning Kick' – A seven hits kick attack used in the Butōden series. *'Big Bang Attack' – An energy sphere attack that is his father's signature attack. It is one of his super attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 and Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden. *'Meteo Ki Crash' – Trunks' meteor attack in Ultimate Battle 22. Also used by Goten. *'Finish Buster' – One of Trunks' techniques in several video games. *'Burning Attack' – Trunks moves his arms quickly in a specific pattern, then brings his fingers together, making a diamond shape with his index fingers and thumbs, and fires a yellow energy sphere. This was first used by Future Trunks. Current timeline Trunks performs it in the video games Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, and Dragon Ball GT: Transformation. *'Blast Attack' – Trunks kicks the opponent up in the air, and then he kicks and punches them down again. Used in the Budokai series, where it is also one of Future Trunks' techniques. *'Grand Impulse' – Trunks grabs and kicks his opponent up in the air. Used in the Budokai series. *'Afterimage Technique' – One of Trunks' Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Finish Sign' – One of Trunks' Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Explosive Wave' – One of Super Saiyan Trunks' Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Super Unyielding Spirit' – One of Super Saiyan Trunks' Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Transformations Super Saiyan ‎Trunks gains the power to become a Super Saiyan at a very young age. It first transforms onscreen during his training with his father, Vegeta, while they are preparing for the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. During the Grand Finals of Junior Division, he uses the Super Saiyan form to fight Goten. He uses it again in other various battles in Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. Super Saiyan 3 Like Future Trunks, Present Trunks has this form as an adult in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. He also appears in this form in the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission. Fusions Gotenks Gotenks is the fusion created when Goten and Trunks perform the Fusion Dance. Gotenks' power far surpasses either of the fighters' individual strengths, as he attains not only the Super Saiyan form, but also the Super Saiyan 3 form. Incorrect Style Fusions Appearances in other media Trunks has appeared in [[Dragon Ball advertisements|eye drops commercials and Dragon Ball Z school supply commercials]], which is a part of the ''Dragon Ball'' series' good influence on education and is one of their reach outs. In music, the song "Chīsa na Senshi~Goten to Trunks no Theme~" by Shin Oya focuses on both Trunks and Goten.Chīsa na Senshi~Goten to Trunks no Theme~ in Dragon Power single by Hironobu Kageyama (1994), Shin Oya, CD case published by Forte Music Entertainment, FMDC-514, Japan Video game appearances It is revealed in the MMORPG Dragon Ball Online that Trunks and Goten open their own martial arts school based on swords in Age 805, the Kikoukenjutsu Sword School. The school teaches the principle of channeling ki energy through swords to increase strike power. Their discipline has become one of the most praised disciplines on Earth as of Age 1000. Trunks has shown interest in swords since he was young, as in Age 774 (in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon), a hero named Tapion gave his sword to Trunks. Trunks and Goten's Kikoukenjutsu Sword School help in defeating the remnants of the Planet Trade Organization who attacked Earth in Age 820. Trunks appears in the following video games: *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2'' (as a baby) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z Manga Kasetto'' *''Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' (as a baby) *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball GT: Transformation'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' (non-playable character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' (non-playable character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Data Carddass Dragon Ball Z'' *''Jump Super Stars'' (non-playable character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' (as a baby) *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' (non playable) Voice actors *'Japanese dub': Takeshi Kusao *'English dubs': **'English Dub of ''Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout: '''Skip Stellrecht **'Ocean Group Dub': Cathy Weseluck (Child); Allistair Abell (Adult) **'FUNimation Dub': Stephanie Nadolny (Baby, DBZ); Laura Bailey (Child); Eric Vale (Adult); Colleen Clinkenbeard (Baby, DBZ Kai) **'Blue Water Dub': Matthew Erickson (DBGT) *'Latin American Dub': Gabriella Willert (Child); Sergio Bonilla (Adult) *'Brazilian Dub': Diogo Maques (Child); Marcelo Campos (Adult) *'Philippines Dub': Bernie Malejana *'Portuguese Dub': Henrique Feist *'Spanish Dub': Pilar Valdés (Child); Rafa Torres (Adult, DBZ); José Manuel Seda (Adult, DBGT) *'Italian Dub': Monica Bonetto (Child); Simone D'Andrea (Teen and Adult) Battles Major Battles *Trunks vs. Goten *Trunks vs. Mr. Satan *Trunks and Goten (as Mighty Mask) vs. Android 18 *Trunks, Goten & Majin Vegeta vs. Majin Buu *Trunks and Goku vs. Mutchie *Trunks & Goku vs. Lord Luud *Trunks vs. Baby *Trunks and Goten vs. Yakon, Pui Pui, and Android 19 *Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten & Majuub vs. Super Android 17 *Trunks, Goten, Gohan & Majuub vs. Syn Shenron *Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan & Goten vs. Omega Shenron Movie Battles *Trunks, Goten, Videl & Gohan vs. Broly *Trunks, Goten, Android 18, Krillin & Mr. Satan vs. Bio-Broly *Trunks and Goten vs. The Dictator *Trunks, Goten, Vegeta, Tapion, Goku and Gohan vs. Hirudegarn *Trunks & Goten vs. Abo & Kado Trivia *His favorite food is yakiniku, or grilled meat. *Trunks' grandfather, Dr. Brief, made him a toy that looks like the time machine Future Trunks arrived in. He also had a Goku doll. *His unusual name comes from the running joke of his family members all being named after various undergarments, though these are downplayed in the English anime, and the word "trunks" can have several meanings, such as plural for tree trunk (interestingly enough, he uses an attack called Big Tree Cannon). The English dub of Dragon Ball Z has his name as Trunks Brief while the Dragon Ball GT dub identifies him as Mr. Brief during Trunks appearances as President of Capsule Corp. Bulma does actually refer to him by this full name in the anime. **His name, Trunks, is a pun on boxers. When it is put together, it becomes Boxer-Brief. *As mentioned before, Trunks inherited both Vegeta's egotistical attitude and his father's low opinion of Goku, as seen when Goku arrives on Earth for his one-day revival pass granted by Fortuneteller Baba, where he and Vegeta look upon the emotional scene of Goku reunites with his friends and family and meets Goten for the first time with total indifference. While believing his father to be the best, Trunks does respect Goku as a warrior after witnessing his Super Saiyan 3 transformation, and in Wrath of the Dragon, is shown to express genuine concern for Goku's well-being after he is crushed in between Hirudegarn's hands. *In Bio-Broly, Trunks admits to having a "problem" with dogs. *The Trunks character gets wished back from the Dragon Balls twice, once when his alternate timeline self is killed by Super Perfect Cell and second when Kid Buu destroys the Earth. *Trunks' hair seems to be darker in GT, much darker than Future Trunks'. *Trunks' hair whilst a Super Saiyan varies multiple times throughout the series, movies, and video games. *In Dragon Ball GT and video games, Trunks knows many techniques originally used by his alternate timeline counterpart (Burning Storm, God Breaker, etc.). *Trunks is never shown to have had a tail at any point in the series, unlike his father Vegeta or Goku and Gohan. Toriyama stated that it is a recessive trait; it is possible that he did have one but it was cut off at birth. *The hero of the video game Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker, for which the Dragon Ball author Akira Toriyama is a designer, has a slight resemblance to Kid Trunks. Gallery References }} }} }} Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Saiyans Category:Siblings Category:Swordsmen Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters